Link aggregation is a mechanism used to transport data between end points using multiple network links and/or ports. For example, a link aggregation group (LAG) may include two or more physical links connecting two end point devices. In a LAG, the physical links are configured to act as a single logical connection between the two end point devices. In some cases, a link may be designated as active and a redundant link may be designated for standby mode.